


Золотой мальчик босса

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Obsession, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пол очень гордится делом рук своих - во всех смыслах. А сейчас его главное дело - Сет Роллинс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золотой мальчик босса

Так легко - толкнуть к стене за наваленными в человеческий рост металлическими перегородками, прижать к едва прокрашенным кирпичам спиной и вжаться грудью в его грудь. Он голый и потный, только что с ринга, пахнет мускусом, кожей и восторгом. Такой красивый, такой сияющий: глаза блестят, губы против воли расползаются в широченную улыбку, волосы растрепались из аккуратного пучка, а мерцающий свет потолковых ламп отражается в капельках пота, выступивших на плечах и груди.  
Пол гордится им - своим мальчиком, своим лучшим вложением. Колби всегда оправдывает ожидания и делает это легко и талантливо. Для него ничего не жалко: ни придуманного пояса NXT-чемпионства, ни неожиданного хилтерна, за который он сначала так ненавидел тестя. Колби прекрасен и гениален, справляется с работой ловко и умеючи. Он был рожден для этого и он наслаждается каждой минутой.  
Иногда Пол не может отвести от него глаз, как, например, сегодня, когда его восхищение перестало быть частью кейфеба. Он восторгается делом рук своих и не устает любоваться своим золотым мальчиком.  
Пол гладит его спину, бугрящуюся мышцами, прижимается носом к взмокшему виску, чувствуя остатки запаха туалетной воды. Колби замирает, не веря, что Пол действительно собирается ласкать его почти у всех на глазах - вокруг слишком много людей, а укрытие ничтожно. Но Полу все равно, его нетерпение не имеет границ, и он кладет ладони на ягодицы Колби, сжимает их, чувствуя, как скрипит кожа костюма в плотном захвате. И Колби, тихо охая ему на ухо, прижимается плотнее. Пол ненавидит свой костюм - километры шелка и шерсти, разделяющие их, срывает с шеи галстук, расстегивает верхние пуговицы. Колби легко прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее, но не оставляет следов - он слишком научен вести себя тихо и незаметно. Пол расстегивает тугие штаны, пытается снять их хотя бы до бедер, но не получается - Колби взмок, от одежды так просто не избавиться. Едва удается просунуть ладонь в ширинку и под резинку трусов. Член сжат плотной кожей, добраться до него получается с трудом, но Пол справляется. Это не пошлый латекс, который можно тянуть во все стороны. Это кожа, пусть и кажущаяся мягкой, но она не поддается рывкам, можно только аккуратно снимать. Костюм Колби - его защита, его броня, чтобы никто не мог добраться до вожделенного Полом тела, чтобы никто не мог посягнуть на его сокровище, его золото, бриллиант "Орлов" в будущей короне. Пусть Винс ставит все на зеро - на огромных самцов с выражением тупой бессмысленности на красивых лицах и пустотой в глазах. Нет, Пол знает точно, кто будет его опорой на троне.  
Колби трется бедрами о его бедро, сминает ткань, и Пол рад тому, что его костюм так дорог - не остается следов. Он наклоняется, хватает Колби за сосок зубами, тянет и прикусывает - это тело принадлежит ему целиком, он имеет на него право, он имеет право метить его. Он имеет его. Колби стонет, замолкает и трется затылком о шершавую стену, поскуливает от нетерпения. Пол не хочет больше его томить. От крепкого захвата, быстрых размеренных движений Колби возбуждается, хотя и до этого был заведен донельзя. Но только сейчас его член твердеет в кулаке Пола, и Колби тихо вскрикивает на каждое движение руки.  
Если бы Пол мог, если бы он только мог сейчас развернуть свое сокровище спиной, сорвать, срезать, уничтожить стягивающую его совершенное тело одежду, взять его, вырывая бесстыдные стоны, заставляя Колби отдаваться с неменьшей страстью, жадно подставляться под ласкающие руки - о, он ни минуты бы не медлил. Но пока остается довольствоваться малым: сведенным бровям Колби, искривленному рту Колби, тихим стонам Колби и тому, как Колби отдается его руке, вцепляется в пиджак, почти стягивая его с плеч Пола. Тот не выдерживает, прижимается лбом ко лбу, ловя его дыхание, и ускоряет движения руки.  
Колби выгибает в его объятиях, он цепляется за плечи Пола как утопающий, хрипло дышит, пытаясь удержать в себе крик. Ладонь Пола мокрая от пота и спермы, член в кулаке еще вздрагивает, несколько капель попадают на живот, и Пол, презрев все, опускается на колени перед своим золотым мальчиком и слизывает их.  
Взгляд у Колби расфокусирован, глаза косят и темнеют до черноты, а губы красные и распухшие. Сокровище, истинное сокровище, Пол готов положить его в пластиковую витрину, запереть ее в самом глубоком подвале и никому не показывать, даже самому не касаться больше, боясь разрушить идеальное совершенство.  
Это его мальчик, его деньги и его тело, и будь он проклят, если позволит кому-то забрать его.  
Пол целует Колби, с трудом заставляет себя оторваться от его волшебного рта и уходит - дела, дела не ждут никого, даже решившего устроить передышку босса. Он не оглядывается, точно зная, что через минуту Колби придет в себя и тоже покинет их убежище. И Пол не может сдержать злость, зная, что весь мир сейчас может увидеть его Колби таким - с эхом секса и страсти, слишком соблазнительным, чтобы остаться без внимания. Но еще Пол понимает, что никто не рискнет сражаться с боссом за внимание его фаворита, и улыбается своим мыслям, зная, что Колби - его.  
Тогда. Сейчас. Всегда.


End file.
